1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and, more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus such as an electronic still camera which electrically records a still image on a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an image pickup apparatus such as an electronic still camera which electrically records a still image on a recording medium is known. In recent years, compact, lightweight image pickup apparatuses have been increasingly developed.
However, a conventional compact, lightweight image pickup apparatus has a drawback in that a vibration or camera shake in a photographing operation, easily can occur and in particular, the probability that a vibration is generated is very high at the instance when a photographer depresses the release switch.